Bound to Freedom
by Leydhawk
Summary: Tim's pack is an unusual one. His mate Ari, isn't aware of just how unusual, because he's too afraid of being subject to another's will to actually join. When Tony leaves the pack, how far will Gibbs and Tim go to get him back? & when Ziva comes to NCIS, how will Ari react to Tim wanting to turn his long lost sister into a wolf? Written for leobutler by suggestion/request. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This one is pretty far outside my comfort zone. I've never been much into werewolves, so thank you leobutler, for the request/suggestion for this story. I hope you enjoy it. _

Chapter 1

"Who do you think they'll get to replace me?" Kate asked McGee as he carried the box of her desk contents to her car. She had only just started to waddle, but her pregnancy had relegated her to desk duty for the last month.

"C'mon, Kate, you know no one will ever replace you," Tony chimed in. He was accompanying them, but like Kate, carried nothing.

Tim didn't really mind being the pack horse in this situation. It reinforced the outside view that he was the lowest in the pecking order on NCIS' team Gibbs. The box wasn't heavy enough for him to use his extra abilities, and to be honest, he was going to miss Kate. If only she had the gene so he could have had her join his pack... He made a mental note to ask Ari if there were any known geneticists with an active wolf gene. Although he suspected his mate would either lie or refuse to tell him if there was; Ari didn't believe that every technological advance should be exploited, and he tended to get stubborn about such things. Sometimes it sucked not to be able to use his Alpha coercion on his mate, but he'd never give Ari up.

"I meant who will be joining your team. I hope you make them feel more welcome than I felt," Kate said waspishly. "Maybe if it's a guy your little 'boy's club' can be complete."

McGee regretted having had to keep Kate out of the loop, but when he'd turned Gibbs, then later, DiNozzo, her hard-nosed religious background had contributed to his decision not to tell her she was working with a pack of werewolves.

"I wonder if we'll just be working short-staffed until Gibbs chooses someone," Tim suggested.

"Probably so, Probie," DiNozzo echoed.

Kate unlocked her trunk and Tim put the box inside.

"Good luck, Kate. Being an analyst is still important work, and the weather out there is sure to be better than here," he said. He put his hand out and he was only a little disappointed when she shook it instead of insisting on a hug. Tony gave her no choice and enveloped her, holding on too long, until she had to stomp his foot to get him to let go. McGee had to smile at the entire interaction. He had the best Omega ever. He knew some packs abused their lowest member, and those individuals took on the punishment gladly, knowing they were the pressure valve for the stresses of those higher ranked, but he was so pleased at how Tony dealt with his people, he adored the man. Everyone came to DiNozzo when they needed to, and Tony did whatever he could to help them; usually joking or taking them out to blow off steam, occasionally having sex with them, but more often just providing unending love and patience and humor to any and all of his brothers and sisters.

Tim repeated his well-wishes, then left them to a private good-bye. Back in the squad room, Gibbs gave him a cocked eyebrow to which he replied to his tough old Beta with a nod. After years together, they didn't need wolf senses dialed up to read each other. Tim told him good-night and headed home. Gibbs would probably stay and work for several more hours, maybe keeping Tony with him, or maybe letting the Senior Field Agent leave. It would depend on how annoying DiNozzo was when he came back from Kate's car.

At his apartment building, he sensed before he saw Sevannah Besson, one of the newer pack members, out front doing inclined push-ups with her feet up on the railing. He stopped and watched as she finished.

"Impressive, Sevannah," he said as she dropped her feet back down and popped lightly to a standing position. She laughed, only a little self-consciously. She'd been losing weight for a year before they met and he asked her to join, but the confidence she'd gained from being in the positive environment had fed her interest in health and fitness, and she was now one of the physically strongest members of the pack.

"Thanks! I've gotta get my reps in when I can."

"Well you put the rest of us to shame with your dedication. We need to get a group run in again," he said, referring to a full transformation wolf run in the wilderness. It bonded the disparate, far flung members, and Tim needed to make time for such activity more often.

"Not this weekend -"

"I know. Your son is visiting. I've gotta check my work roster anyway. I'll give you plenty of lead time," Tim assured her. She grinned appreciatively that he remembered details of her personal life. He'd never asked, but he had the feeling that her last pack hadn't been very supportive.

"See you later!" She called, hurrying toward the parking lot.

Tim felt good knowing he could care for his people the way he did. Sevannah's trailer had washed away in a spring flood, and since he and Ari, along with investments from several other pack members, had purchased the apartment building they lived in, she'd had a place to go. They kept several units vacant just for such emergencies, and he'd been proud of his people when everyone had contributed something to her new place with furniture, clothes, and food. She was a hard worker but had chosen to stay with a job she loved rather than chase a higher paycheck, so she hadn't had any reserves when the disaster had struck. He was pretty sure she was going to stay as a tenant in the building, and he liked having her close by.

He climbed the stairs with his mind returning to the problem of a new team member at work, hoping whoever they found would have the gene and either be a solo wolf willing to join his pack, or be someone who would agree to be activated toward the same end. But when he opened the door into his apartment, he made a conscious effort to let work concerns remain outside. Ari had been complaining about how much of NCIS' problems were ending up poured out on their couch with Tim re-hashing every petty squabble from the day. It was always best to keep one's mate happy.

Releasing the shroud from his Alpha power was one of Tim's favorite parts of coming home. Finding Ari there waiting for him was another.

With their heavy front door closed and locked, he slowly rolled his shoulders in his physical key to shrug the shroud away. The scent of his home told him everything Ari had cooked that day, what his mood was, even what time he'd showered. Every object in the front hall came into sharp relief, the light which seemed dim a moment before now holding a cheery brightness even as the colors faded. He listened and could pinpoint that his mate was in their study, sitting in the overstuffed leather recliner. A faint scuff and Tim knew he was reading a hardback book, probably one of the antiques they'd picked up on their last free Saturday when they'd driven up north to various small tourist towns. Being able to relax and just behave like another gay couple on vacation was always fun. Sometimes they'd invite the whole pack and go out in one of the wilderness areas and transform together. It had been months since they'd done that, so Tim made a stronger mental note to tell Gibbs to arrange for it soon. His Beta was always good at finding areas so secluded that they never saw another wolf, ranger, hermit, or hiker as they roamed.

Tim went into the kitchen, allowing Ari to come to him when he was at a good stopping point in his reading. Plating up the bloody rare steak Ari had left warming for him, and a scoop of rice pilaf, Tim let pleasure suffuse his body in greeting when he sensed his mate put his book down and head toward him. He set the plate down on the table and turned to embrace the older man, pulling him close and breathing all the subtleties and comfort of his scent.

Tim ate, and they spoke quietly, each of his day. As expected, Ari's eyes flashed a warning when Tim commented on his regret that Kate had been unable to be turned. Tim shrugged and gave a small smile, which broadened when Ari's mouth twisted, acknowledging the discussion that didn't need to happen since they both knew the outcome.

After dinner, they settled on their huge, platform style sofa and Ari started the video game they played occasionally. After fare welling Kate, Ari knew Tim wasn't up to working out or sparring at the gym as they sometimes did. Instead, they hurled insults at each other as they played, the distraction quickly beginning to lighten Tim's melancholy.

They paused their game, both their heads rising, cocked to hear better. Tony's car had pulled up outside, the sound of his engine familiar. They saved and shut the system down, putting the controllers away wordlessly. Ari went and unlocked the door, opening it just as Tony stopped up to the threshold. Ari turned away and went back to sit beside Tim, folding his legs up, leaning against his mate's side, and Tim put his arm around his shoulders.

"What is it, Tony? You seem worried; scared," Tim said. He could smell Tony's emotional state clearly. The senior field agent started pacing, not meeting Tim's eyes.

"So...Look, Tim, you know I've been seeing Kylie. You know she's a solo wolf," Tony finally started. Tim nodded and waited patiently. He'd suspected that this day was coming. "Um, well, so - it's like this: she thinks... She wants..."

"Just say it, Tony."

"I owe you so much. I was a mess, insecure, scattered, probably on my way to self-destructing... Tim, you gave me security. A place where I belong. The pack... It's better than family, and... I, uh, I feel..."

"_Anthony_!" Ari barked. Tim squeezed Ari's shoulder in both thanks and warning.

Tony froze. "Kylie wants us to start our own pack. She thinks I-can-be-an-Alpha," DiNozzo ran the words together at the end, unsure of how they would take it. He finally snuck a peek at the pair's expressions.

"Is that what you want?" Tim asked calmly.

"I-I owe you everything -"

"No, you don't. Your life is your own. I know that you would give it for me or anyone in the pack, but you have the _choice_. Is this what you want?"

"To be a-an Alpha, I don't even know if I can..."

Tim smiled. "Of course you can. Everyone I've turned could easily lead their own pack, or this one, if necessary."

With that statement, Tony's shoulders straightened and he looked directly at Tim. His Alpha's vote of confidence boosted his to soaring, and he smiled.

"Good luck, Tony. I hope you'll stay with NCIS."

"I intend to. Tim...thank you," DiNozzo had tears shining in his eyes and Tim rose to embrace him.

"I'll miss you, man. Everything in the pack has been better with you and your unending optimism and humor."

As he let go of the older man, Tim released the pack bond from him as well. As the faint awareness of Tony vanished from his mind, Tim reinforced his own confidence from his wolf power to be sure that his distress remained hidden. He could feel Ari lending strength from his vast reserve and he silently acknowledged his mate with a look. The loss resonated through Tim, spreading out among the pack, along with his assurance that all was well.

Tim remained strong, calm, and self-assured until Tony left, his stride different, a little tentative, as if he was used to the pull of his Alpha and needed to find his balance without it. He'd learn. After the door closed, though, Tim dropped the façade and turned in desolation to his mate only to find Ari already there, reaching to embrace him. The comfort of his arms was only part of the solace Ari gave Tim. That his mate understood him, supported him, and loved him was the succor he always needed. All the years ago when Ari had learned computers while he was in medical school and begun hacking, he'd found Tim's tentative searches online. When a blood transfusion after his car accident had activated his wolf gene, Tim had been desperate for answers to the changes that were happening to him. Ari had arranged for Tim to spend a semester abroad at Edinburgh Medical College, and he'd become Tim's teacher in all things werewolf, and his student in loving unconditionally. As Tim's refuge through every stressful event in his life, Ari surrendering to Tim had allowed him to become the Alpha he was: powerful as well as compassionate. Ari would do anything to let Tim keep his belief in the inherent good of all beings. It was far from the hatred and paranoia with which he'd been raised, so in his entire existence, that was most precious.

When Tim let go of the bolstering Alpha power, the emotions crashed over him and Ari was there. The pain of loss was physical, and sharp, and it would last for several hours, but endorphins functioned in wolves just as they did in humans, so Ari knew just what to do. His strong fingers massaged Tim's neck and back, and slowly peeled off all of his clothing while murmuring to him in other languages. The liquid sounds of Hebrew and Arabic mixed with French and a bit of German helped to distract Tim from his anguish. Shivering in reaction to the physical pain he felt, the raw hypersensitivity, he sagged gratefully against Ari's warm, naked body and rested there, standing quietly in his embrace.

When his shaking had eased, Ari drew Tim down onto their bed and carefully began placing light kisses on his face and neck. Beginning to rouse from the shock caused by breaking Tony's bond, Tim turned his head toward his mate, and Ari finally kissed him on the mouth. His long, deft fingers started trailing feather-soft over Tim's chest and arms. The gradual progression toward intimacy acclimated the Alpha's traumatized system to the pleasure that was coming. Ari had seen other Alphas who, at the loss of a pack member, immediately turned to fuck any remaining pack member present, but Tim was a sensitive sort and needed the special handling that Ari was happy to provide.

When Tim finally returned his kisses, Ari relaxed and moved on toward a more normal sexual encounter, eventually rolling on top of him and slowly grinding his hips down against Tim's.

"Oh _god_," Tim gasped. He pulled Ari closer, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him fiercely. It wasn't long before Tim took control, rolling over on top, and Ari smiled as he sensed his mate regaining his confidence.

Biting and laving Ari's neck while holding his arms pinned to either side of his head, Tim humped powerfully against him. They were both gasping and aching with pent up need before Tim reached for the lube and rolled Ari over, pulling his hips up and pushing his head and shoulders down against the bed. He applied the slick, cool substance to his throbbing erection and then slid home with one smooth thrust.

"Aaaee!" Ari yelped, his back arching, toes curling at the intense feeling. Tim dropped forward, drawing Ari up so he was on all fours and Tim could lean his chest against Ari's back. He could feel the muscles moving like cords under the smooth, tan skin, and he licked up his spine and breathed deep the scent of arousal coming from both of them. He withdrew slightly, then rammed back inside, relishing the grunt he elicited. Sliding one hand onto Ari's flat stomach and down to grip his cock, Tim started fucking in earnest.

The pain he'd felt earlier was a faint memory as the heat and friction made Tim bare his teeth and growl at how good it felt. His control relaxed and his canines elongated, his body hair thickened and lengthened, and his fingernails hardened into claws. Ari slapped his now part wolf hand away from his sensitive flesh and took over stroking himself as Tim panted toward his climax.

Vague awareness of the existence of neighbors made Tim muffle his howl as he slammed hard into his mate and came in blinding spurts. Ari cried out, feeling his gut fill with Tim's seed, and he fell over the edge as well, shuddering and shaking.

Flopping over on his side, Tim kept Ari tight against his chest, staying inside him as long as he could as their breathing calmed. Ari held Tim's arms as they encircled him, burrowing back to keep as much skin contact as he could. He knew his mate's mind was running over how Tony's loss would affect the pack, but he was pleased knowing he'd soothed the pain of the loss as only he could.

"Is James ready?" Ari asked quietly. Jimmy Palmer was now the lowest pack member, the Omega, and strangely, the position had more responsibilities than he'd ever had as next to lowest.

"He'll find his way. I think his style will be much like Tony's, so the transition should be smooth," Tim murmured. Ari stopped asking questions and let him fall to sleep, staying awake for a while himself, but finally succumbing to the draw, content in the shelter of his mate's embrace.

~~~NCIS~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Tim detoured on his way to the squad room, stopping in at Autopsy to let Ducky know about the changes.

"Jimmy might need a little more leeway depending on who needs him, and for what," Tim said, trying to keep pack details as private as he could. Ducky knew about them, and knew some of the pack dynamics, probably more than any other human in the region, and they all trusted him, but Tim tried to maintain as much discretion as he could.

"Is he in danger? I cannot in good conscience - "

"Not with my people. In other situations... It can be difficult, but Tony sort of set the tone, and I expect Jimmy will be the same kind. When anyone needs him...he takes care of us. However we need it. No one abuses him, but I've seen Tony with one hell of a hangover, or walking a little stiff after some intense nights. Palmer will find his own way to see to his duties, I just wanted to give you a head's up," Tim explained.

Ducky nodded thoughtfully. "I'll keep it in mind, but Timothy, if I see a problem, I will ask _you_ to handle it."

"I wouldn't expect any less, Duck."

~~~NCIS~~~

Returning to work with Tony after the shift in dynamic was less rocky than Tim had feared. Their personas as SFA and Probie served them well, and outwardly, the change was invisible. Gibbs groused and snapped at both of them, they quibbled like siblings, and cases continued. Even short-staffed and without the pack link with DiNozzo, they were a highly efficient team, working together effectively through established habits.

On a personal level, Tony stayed withdrawn, but Tim understood it would take time for them to become friends without the pack bond. If two Alphas _could_ be friends. He hoped so. He looked forward to having someone to talk to about things only another Alpha could understand.

~~~NCIS~~~

Gibbs stalked out of the Director's office, fuming. He pounded down the stairs and stopped abruptly when he saw that Kate's desk was occupied.

"Don't get comfortable," he snarled at the serene-faced woman who sat there. He turned and went right back up the stairs.

Tim walked warily into the squad room. Even with all his wolf senses muffled to human level, he could feel Gibbs' fury and sense the tension in the room. He stopped and stuttered when he saw a beautiful, tan-skinned woman waiting patiently, occupying what had been Kate's desk.

"Um, uh, hi," he said.

"Hello," she replied. Her voice had an accent Tim was unable to identify from the single word. He continued to his own desk and threw a questioning look at DiNozzo. The senior agent shrugged. He apparently didn't know who she was either.

Seated behind his computer monitors, McGee automatically tried to mentally indicate to Tony to distract the woman so he could inspect her. The order had no pathway to follow to reach him, and Tim frowned. Although Tony was no longer his to ask such things of, he knew what Tim wanted and did it anyway, chattering away at her, taking her attention. Staring at his screen, typing the same gibberish over and over, Tim let the shroud thin, brought his senses up, and examined the stranger.

There was something familiar in her scent he couldn't place, but he was pleased when he realized she had the wolf gene, though it wasn't active. He identified her accent as Israeli when she spoke to Tony, and even as he catalogued all the smells he was getting from her, he could tell she was alert to such an extent that she seemed aware of his scrutiny, so he thickened his protections, dimming his senses back to human levels.

Gibbs returned, looking resentful and angry, but they had a callout, so he introduced the woman "Ziva David, Mossad liason officer _temporarily_ assigned to the team," and took her weapons away, allowing her only her knife before they headed out to the crime scene.

They were kept occupied working through the day and all night, and Tim only had a few moments to text Ari to let him know not to expect him home. The vague replies he received informed him that his mate was engrossed in something on his computers and would never miss him. Tim hoped there weren't any problems with his pack being caught in wolf form on any of the thousands of cameras in the region. When one sighting occured, it tended to go viral if anyone noticed, and it was Ari's job to deal with anything which threatened to expose their existance. An arduous, thankless job, but Tim made sure his whole pack knew that his mate was their guardian angel, keeping watch to protect them all.

Around noon, Gibbs sent them home for a break, telling them to return by 10 pm to resume the investigation at a nightclub. Tim drove home numbly, intending to fall into bed as soon as he arrived. Coming through the door and shrugging off the shroud, his mind was so fuzzed from lack of sleep he didn't take note of Ari's stress reaction until his mate followed him into the bedroom and got right up in his face.

"Oh, hey, sweetie, did I forget to call? I'm sorry. We've got this case -"

"My sister!" Ari snapped. Tim blinked dumbly for a moment.

"What?"

"You smell of my sister!"

Shock hit Tim, overwhelming his exhaustion for a moment. "Oh my god, Ari, I never considered she might be your Ziva! That was so stupid of me!"

"You did not even think of me. I know I am last on your priority, Timothy, but _this_...!"

"_Last_...Ari, what - why -"

The dark fury which always lay just below the surface in Ari shone like a black sun from his eyes and Tim shook his head.

"When this case is over, we'll figure out how to get you reunited with Ziva. I love you, Ari, and I would never deliberately hurt you," he said simply, then stood and waited. The anger sputtered, and the raw, gaping hurt inside Ari was apparent for a moment before he spun and walked away. The door to his computer room slammed behind him and Tim let himself feel his reaction to the confrontation, his shoulders sagging, tears filling his eyes, and worry knotting his stomach. He hated upsetting Ari. The explosion which had killed Ari's youngest half-sister and step-mother had been his one chance to get away from the path his father had set him on, to be a spy and assassin, and he'd taken the opportunity to run away and been presumed dead. Leaving his remaining sister, Ziva, to the machinations of their Mossad father had been the most difficult decision in his life, Tim knew, and had always eaten at him. Tim tried to see this as a chance for Ari to find his redemption, but the hurt his mate had shown him made his tired mind take the darker path of doubt. With heavy heart, Tim went to bed to try to sleep before he'd have to return to work. Ari still hadn't emerged when he left, but he put his personal issues aside to focus on the case.

By the time the dirtbag was in holding two days later, Tim was desperate for rest, and he came home and collapsed on the sofa, nearly ending up with his face in his soup bowl. Ari hadn't left a meal out for him, or even come out to greet him, so he'd heated a can just to get something in his stomach. Slumped over in exhaustion after two-thirds of a bowl, Tim opened his eyes blearily when the spoon was pulled from his hand.

The bowl was rescued and set aside, and Ari drew him to his feet and held him in his arms for a moment to steady him.

"Come, _albi_," Ari murmured, leading him to bed and letting him fall heavily. He tugged Tim's shoes off and removed his belt, then covered him and smoothed his hair back. The soft caress was the last thing Tim remembered until the next day.

Tim woke alone, but when he rolled over to see the clock, he couldn't fault Ari for getting up before ten a.m. He did sigh heavily at the closed door to his mate's computer room, although he was somewhat molified by the fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen. Making breakfast and eating alone bothered him, still, so when he finished, he went and knocked softly on the door. He waited for nearly a minute before Ari appeared.

"Timothy," Ari greeted. Tim looked deeply into his eyes and checked his scent. The hurt he felt was mirrored, and he moved close and lowered his eyes.

"I am sorry I didn't recognize your sister, my love. I _never_ mean to make you feel unimportant. You're vital to me," Tim said quietly.

Ari sighed. He cupped Tim's face and kissed his forehead and then his lips.

"_Ya Habibi Bahebak_," he replied in Arabic.

"I love you, too," Tim said. There were only a few phrases in that language that he recognized, but he knew it was a strong expression of love. "I was thinking I could ask Ziva to dinner tonight, and you could join us."

"No. I want to watch her. She is Mossad. I have no wish for my father to know I live."

"She wouldn't tell him...?"

"I don't know. I will watch her."

"Okay. But anytime you're ready, I'll find a way to get you two together. You know she has the gene, right?"

Ari looked sharply at him. "She is not a wolf!"

"No. But I just meant she could be. If she's half as smart and loyal as you are..."

"No! _No_, Timothy! You cannot take her in such a way. Please, do not think of this."

Tim frowned and nodded slowly. Ari obviously felt strongly, but he knew that they would have to revisit the conversation later. He wouldn't give up the idea of having the whole team at work be wolves; the advantages were too tempting.

Over the next week, Tim tested Ziva in subtle ways. He wanted to see her reactions and actions in a variety of situations, so he had Gibbs put her through her paces. She passed each test in Tim's mind, and each night he went home and asked Ari if he was ready to see her, but the older man shook his head and insisted on more time watching her through all the cameras he'd hacked as well as her online activity.

On Friday, Tim decided it was time to try to talk with Tony about how his pack was going, but when he asked him to go out for drinks after work, Tony shook his head and said he had plans. There was something unsettling in Tony's scent, but Tim allowed him his space and nodded agreeably.

"Another time?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Probie," Tony answered flippantly, and left.

~~~NCIS~~~

"Shh, you'll be okay," Tim reassured, upending his water bottle across Gibbs face. "Ziva took him down. She's damn good, Boss. I like having her on the team. Probably kept you from a knife wound," he continued, soothing Gibbs with his calm voice. His eyes darted around, looking for the ambulance. The skin around Gibbs' eyes and his cheeks was an angry red with white-rimmed spots that looked like chemical burns. Tony handed him another water bottle.

"I called. Ten minutes. Ziva is out of visual," Tony reported. There would be medical personnel arriving shortly. Tim sighed in relief and let pack energy flow into his Beta, healing him only partially, but pleased there would be no permanent damage to Gibbs' vision or skin now. He had to leave the injury still painful so that no one would be suspicious of his recovery, but he knew Gibbs could handle the discomfort.

The team leader stood up as soon as he could see again and barked orders at both younger men, ordering Tim to help Ziva and Tony to secure the area. They hadn't expected to find anyone hiding at the alleyway crime scene when the local LEOs had turned it over to them, but the young man was obviously frightened and possibly high as well. When Gibbs had gotten near him in the back corner behind and beneath some trash, the attacker had leapt out, throwing a cup full of caustic liquid at him and brandishing a dirty knife. Ziva had pushed the blinded Gibbs aside and quickly disarmed the filthy man. Tony had told her to cuff him and restrain him near the car at the entrance to the alley while Tim saw to Gibbs.

Once the EMTs arrived, they praised Tim's quick action of washing the burning fluid away. They credited him with Gibbs' injuries being so minor, and grudgingly allowed him to stay on site after he'd agreed to follow up with a physician. Tim snickered to himself. Talking to Ducky about the body they were here for was as close as Gibbs would get to actually doing as he said.

As they always did while processing a crime scene, Tim and Gibbs had their senses dialed up to be sure they didn't miss anything. The human part of them recoiled at the smells in a downtown back alley, but they both had years of experience filtering such things through their lupine selves so that it was just information, rather than nausea-inducing foulness. They had their hearing up as well and turned in unison at a pained gasp from Tony, twenty meters away. Their suspect had elbowed him and he was rubbing his arm, his face noticibly showing his distess to their heightened eyesight. They shared a look, and Gibbs went to check on him while Tim continued to photograph, listening for the explanation with partial attention.

"It's nothing. There was this valet at the restaurant the other night, and he was overeager and didn't see that I'd reached back in for my coat before he tried to shut the door. It's a bruise, but I can tell you it came out of his tip for sure!"

Tim could tell Gibbs was suspicious, and planned to ask him about that later, but he'd just spotted something...

"Boss! We may have the murder weapon here -"

The rest of the day passed quickly. Ducky and Palmer arrived and took the body away. The only comment on Gibbs' facial injury was a raised eyebrow from the doctor, to which Gibbs responded with a shrug. Ducky was quite aware of how fast the team members with an active wolf gene healed, and rarely concerned himself with their health. It had been another complaint of Kate's that she always had to go to the doctor when she got hurt but none of the rest of them did. It would be so convenient if Ziva were a wolf, too. She was demonstrating all the traits he looked for in his pack; loyalty, self-sacrifice, intelligence, the ability to work with a group. He had to convince Ari. Somehow.

Bringing it up again that night, before Ari had even chosen to speak to her was a mistake. The older man grew agitated, then angry, and finally stormed off back to his computer room. Tim knew better than to push his mate, but he was just so excited about what the team would be capable of!

The case wrapped up; Tony begged off early, and Ziva left as well. Tim had received little or cold welcomes at home since the fight, so he puttered on his computer until late. Gibbs worked late as well, although it wasn't until the team leader cursed and threw his phone down that Tim even noticed he wasn't alone.

"Everything okay, Boss?" He asked tentatively.

Gibbs shook his head sharply. "There's something wrong with Tony. I've had my suspicions, so I put some feelers out, but I trained him too damn well. He shakes the tail every time I send one. He just did it again."

"What suspicions?" Tim asked, his voice low. Gibbs' face was like granite, but Tim could sense his Beta's tense concern was bordering on panic, and that took him aback. "_What. Suspicions. Gibbs_." His voice held Alpha authority, and even Gibbs flinched, a mere flicker of his eye betraying his submission.

"He's in trouble."

~~~NCIS~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tim called Tony, but it went straight to voicemail. He followed Gibbs to Tony's apartment, but there was no answer, and when they went inside, it looked as if the man hadn't been there for some time.

"I think Abby might still be at work. Balboa had that hoarder case and she was hip deep in evidence. Have her trace the gps on his phone," Tim ordered. Gibbs nodded and did as he said. This had to do with the pack, not work, so the chain of command was clear.

Tim growled low in his throat when Gibbs shook his head as he hung up. "Powered off. She'll keep tabs in case he turns it on."

Time for the big guns. Tim called Ari.

"I need you to find Tony," he said when Ari answered.

"Last known?" Ari asked, immediately all business, dropping even the pissed-off tone of voice he'd had with Tim since their arguments about Ziva.

"He left work at 21:00."

"I will call you back when I have him."

"Thank you."

They searched the apartment for clues and found two receipts from a gas station in Springfield from within the last month. They took Gibbs' car and went in that direction. They still hadn't heard back from Ari when they got to the Gas-n-Sip, so Tim called.

"It looks like this place has surveillance. Can you get a system running facial rec on it?"

"It's password protected. Give me ten minutes and I'll be in."

Tim walked around with his smell maxed out to full wolf levels, trying to find out when Tony had last been at the station while Gibbs went inside to interrogate the clerk.

Tim's phone rang while he was working through the vague, old scents of Tony and his car from days ago, trying to tell any useful information from it.

"He wasn't alone on the date of the second receipt. Sending you the cleanest screen caps and zipped video. He's not an Alpha. It looks like he's subservient to both other men with him. I'll try to identify them," Ari said.

"Get Abby to run them. She's still at the lab."

"Will do. One of the men looks familiar. I may have met him before."

"Figure it out," Tim snapped and ended the call. He opened the email with the stills and dismissed them, not recognizing the men, but his gut clenched when he watched the video. The taller, bulkier man with Tony had the agent cringing whenever he got close, and the shorter, stocky one kept jabbing Tony, mock playfully, but even in the poor resolution, Tim could tell Tony was in pain.

"What'ya got?" Gibbs asked. Tim was growling low and his head snapped up at Gibbs' approach, teeth bared. He shoved the phone at Gibbs and walked away, breathing hard. He rarely struggled with control of his temper, but seeing Tony in torment, head down, shoulders hunched, being hurt that way made him want to wolf out and tear the men to pieces.

"He's a goddamn slave Omega," Gibbs cursed. "Some packs use them up and have to recruit..."

"Recruit!" Tim roared, getting right up in Gibbs' face. "That bitch tricked him into believing he was going to be a fucking _Alpha_!" The Beta dropped his eyes but held firm against Tim's rage.

"We're getting him back," Gibbs replied, his voice low and dangerous.

"Of course we are! We just need to find him first."

"So calm the fuck down and _think_, Tim," Gibbs snapped. He rarely spoke that way to Tim in a pack situation and it did what he intended it to do; force the Alpha out of a near blood-rage.

"We're gonna hafta wait until Ari or Abby find us more information," Tim spat bitterly.

"Put them out through the pack. See if anyone has ever seen these guys," Gibbs suggested.

"Good thinking. How'd you become the smart one?" Tim half-smiled, starting to calm. Gibbs lightly head-slapped him.

"That's 'cause you're thinking with your heart," Gibbs said quietly. Tim could feel the sympathy through the pack bond and swallowed hard at the unusual emotional support from his Beta. He'd have Tim's back to the end of the world, but he never got mushy. Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke normally again. "Get your head back in it."

On the drive back toward the city, Tim went deeply into the pack mind and sent the images out of the two men with Tony and the sense of urgency he felt to know anything about them. It was the best he could do with the people who weren't wired. To those, he sent the pictures by email and text asking if anyone recognized them.

His phone rang within minutes.

"Victor, you know them?" Tim answered without preamble. The fight-prone Hispanic had come to the pack with a chip on his shoulder and emotional scars from the obliteration of his former pack. He was quiet unless he drank, and he enjoyed the club scene a little too much, going home with different women every chance he got, but he was fiercely loyal to Tim for giving him a chance to be part of a pack again.

"The big one. He worked for a bookie a few years ago. Broke my pack brother's jaw when he owed money. Bad news, man. He enjoyed his work, you know what I mean?"

"Uh-huh. You know his name, his turf, anything?"

"_Turf_? Ah, Tim. They called him Stone, but I don't know. Probably a nickname, you know? When I saw him was in Philly, man."

"When was this?"

"Summer. Two years ago."

"That could help. Thanks, Victor."

"This gonna help you get Tony back? I miss him; Jimmy can't hold his liquor, and he orders these fruity girl drinks. He's a lousy wingman."

"I hope so."

As soon as he disconnected with Victor, he called Ari and Abby and told them about the Philadelphia connection. It would help in their search for a name.

For lack of any better place to go, they went back to Tony's apartment. It was possible he'd return home.

Two hours later, Ari called to say Tony's car was in the vicinity and heading in their direction. He'd been unable to determine if Tony was driving, or how many people were in the car. Gibbs shrugged at that news. They'd know soon enough.

"Hi Tony," Tim said mildly when the older man came into his apartment and failed to notice them. Tony jumped.

"What - what are you doing here?"

"_What the hell_ have you gotten yourself into?" Gibbs came out swinging, and Tim mentally shook his head. That wasn't going to work.

"I've been busy. What are you doing in my apartment?"

Gibbs jabbed Tony in the same spot the man from the video had, albeit much more gently. He still winced and shied away. Gibbs growled and moved in close.

"How could you let them hurt you? Didn't you learn anything on my team?"

Tim sighed. "Gibbs, wait outside," he ordered. His Beta snarled and Tim stalked toward him on stiff legs. He left. Tim turned to Tony and let his expression subside into mild interest. "Where ya been?"

"Around. Like I said, I've been busy," Tony replied. His eyes had a cornered look.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Tony's lips twitched. "Nothing. Look, I don't appreciate you breaking into my apartment."

"You gave me a key so I could feed your fish. Where is Pacci, by the way?"

Again the lip twitch and this time a flash of anger accompanied it. "Goldfish don't live forever."

Tim nodded. "Tony, we know there's something wrong. Please tell me what it is."

Tony's mouth worked silently, and Tim was certain he was trying to form words that he wasn't allowed to say. The rage at the Alpha who was doing this to his friend threatened to overwhelm his intellect again.

Tony saw it. "You should go. I'm..._fine_."

"Oh, Tony. You know I only want to help."

Tim watched tears fill his former Omega's eyes. "Get out, Tim," he choked. Tim wanted to reassure him that they would come for him, that they'd get him back and save him from the hell he was going through, but he knew Tony would likely be forced to repeat everything Tim said to him to his captors and he didn't want the other pack to know what was coming.

"Tony - "

"_Leave_! Now!"

Tim tried to convey to him that help was coming, not to lose hope, with just his eyes. Tony pressed his lips together, tears spiking his eyelashes, and Tim saw his chest heave with suppressed sobs. His expression grew desperate.

"I'm going. Don't forget we're on call this weekend. _Keep your phone on_."

Tim left the apartment. Gibbs fell into step with him as he marched down to the car. He knew his Beta had heard everything, and from the black fury rolling off him in waves, he knew they were on the same page. They'd do _anything_ to get Tony back.

He called Ari from the car and told him to track any possible movement from Tony.

"His phone just turned back on. I'll keep that tracking active in real time as well as have the ATM camera across the street with recognition for his car."

"Good. I think he's in for the night at least, but we need to know for sure."

"I won't lose him again."

"Thank you, Ari. I'll be home soon."

Tim rubbed his eyes. Adrenalin had kept him going, but he was tired and hadn't had a caffeine boost since the team had still been at work together.

Gibbs silently dropped him at home, then swung by a shop for coffee before he went back to watch Tony's apartment. At least they'd know he was safe this one night.

~~~NCIS~~~

Early Sunday morning the team got a callout. They met in Rock Creek Park, and Gibbs snapped at Tony when he was late arriving. Then silence fell among them when the team saw Tony's black eye and tentative step. With how quickly a wolf healed even without his Alpha doing as Tim did for his people and giving him energy to speed it along, Tony had to have been beaten badly to still look as he did. Neither Tim nor Gibbs could speak with the rage that filled them. It bounced between the two, rising higher, until Tim realized they both were a heartbeat away from transforming right in front of the park rangers who'd found the body. He sent an Alpha order to Gibbs, a lupine head-slap if sorts, to snap him out of it, and locked his own emotional reaction down, hard.

"Nice shiny, Tony," Ziva said.

"That's shin-_er_, Ziva," Tony corrected. He was avoiding looking at Gibbs or Tim and went straight to sketching the Petty Officer where he lay in the dry creek bed.

"_Oh my god_, what happened, Tony?" Jimmy blurted upon his arrival. He carried the coroner equipment box as he followed Ducky.

"Bar brawl. It's nothing, Palmer."

"My dear boy, I hope you gave better than you got," Ducky said, smiling and gesturing with his fists. It was disconcerting to have him so oblivious to the tensions the wolves were all feeling. Tony was obviously aware of Gibbs and Tim as they stood, frozen, staring at him.

"Of course. Couldn't let him paw at my girlfriend and get away with it," Tony tried for a light reply, but it fell flat.

"Is the dear Kylie all right?" Ducky asked. Tim clamped down harder on his control of Gibbs and himself when his vision washed out red. The camera in his hands was in danger of cracking from the grip with which he held it. Kylie had spent weeks wooing Tony under false pretense. Next to the men from the video, she was the person Tim most wanted to punish.

"She... Kylie's fine. I'm fine. Can we get to work here?" Tony's voice was tense and the question held an edge of desperation.

"At least you have someone to defend," Jimmy chimed in. "I haven't had a date in months." He'd sensed the fury in Gibbs and Tim and was trying to change the subject, break the moment, _anything_ to help his Alpha and his Beta get control back. Tim shook himself physically at having to be rescued that way and cleared his throat.

"Any idea what killed this guy, Ducky?" Tim asked, trying to keep the strain from his voice.

They worked the scene stiffly, like automatons, and Tim could tell Ziva noticed. He'd felt her watching them, but he couldn't do anything about that right then. He determined to talk to Ari again, to try to at least convince him she should know about them.

~~~NCIS~~~

Monday morning, Tim walked into the squad room exhausted from yet another fight with his mate. He was deeply concerned that their relationship might not survive this struggle over Ziva, and worried what it would mean for his pack if they lost their protective hacker, and for himself if he had to face the rest of his life without the staunch support he'd had since he was a teenager. He hit Gibbs' emotional maelstrom as he exited the elevator and stopped short.

"Tony took the next two weeks for a personal emergency," Gibbs informed him shortly. Tim's tolerance for waiting to rescue the senior field agent snapped. His eyes darted to the stairs, giving an order, and Gibbs bounded up them. He'd do or say whatever he had to to the Director get the team pulled from their case and the duty roster, and they'd somehow get out of work for the day. They were going for Tony. _Now_.

Tim made vague excuses to Ziva as he sent out an alert to his pack. They might need backup from their strongest members, and he'd definitely need to be able to draw energy from everyone to pull this off.

Tim and Gibbs headed out, looking like they were going to war, and Ziva waited until it was safe, then silently followed.

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N I hope you are all enjoying this, and you aren't too disappointed that Tony didn't get to be an Alpha. _

_Remember, reviews keep me motivated, so please let me know what you think of this!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tim stared at the abandoned reunion cabin and watched the shadows move within. They'd tracked Tony to a dirt road in one of the regional parks and had followed from there on foot. As soon as they'd determined a goodly number of the other pack was there, Tim had called for reinforcements and he and Gibbs waited tensely until Ari, Jimmy, Sevannah, and Victor had arrived. It would have to be enough.

Concentrating hard, Tim used everything he'd learned about his Alpha abilities and opened a link to each of them. This way he'd be ready to feed them power for speed , strength, or healing from the rest of the pack, with whom he'd established a channel while they'd waited. The connection to the members present was so tight, so intimate, he could almost read their minds. Sevannah and Victor were pumping themselves up, spoiling for a fight. Tony had been essential in getting Sevannah settled into the pack, and they'd been surprisingly close, considering her background from a poor family and his from wealth. Other than sleeping together casually upon occasion, they'd been like siblings, and Tim had been pleased to nurture the friendship. Tony was Victor's favorite wing man and club hopping buddy, as he'd told Tim, but they too had been an odd couple with a friendship including outrageous stories of their exploits together. Of course, to Gibbs, Ari, and Jimmy, Tony was simply family, and they were ready to go as far as it took to free him.

Jimmy waited passively, nervous, for the order to move. Ari also waited, but with the still patience of a sniper. That sense was also in Gibbs, but Tim could tell he was planning an assault on the building based on what he'd seen during their initial recon.

Standing tall, he commanded all their attention.

"We're getting Tony out of there."

They all nodded, and Victor and Sevannah coiled, ready for the order to attack. He stared them down each with a slight head shake, until they relaxed.

"Our entire pack is with us. Those people don't stand a chance if it comes to a fight. But we aren't savage beasts. We aren't going in there to destroy them. We will fight if we have to, but _I_ choose that time." Tim looked at each of them, and illustrated the difference between them and other packs by waiting until they each met his gaze instead of lowering their eyes in subservience.

Ari shook his head mentally. Tim's collective, 'everybody hold hands and it'll be okay' way of running his pack worked because he maintained a delicate balance, and because Gibbs was such a powerful presence as Beta. It was almost like a pack run by a pair of complementary Alphas rather than Tim on his own. It was too much freedom given to the individuals, and it was part of the reason he had never let Tim completely bond him into the pack. The freedom they enjoyed was an illusion created by Tim's idealistic views, and if they ever realized it, they could turn on him in an instant. Ari had to be there to protect his mate if that day came.

The flare of Ari's disapproval and his paranoia gave Tim only a moment's pause. Someday, Ari would learn to trust him. _If their relationship survived that long_, he thought wistfully, then brought himself back to the moment. He walked out onto the road and strode purposefully toward the building. His pack fell in behind.

~~~NCIS~~~

"I challenge you. You will release Tony and allow the rest of your pack the opportunity to leave you if they choose."

The confrontation had begun with little fanfare, just Tim walking into the middle of their building followed by his pack.

"And when I shred your flesh from your bones?" The brute who had caused Tony to flinch and shy, known to Victor as Stone, was the Alpha of a motley crew of wolves lounging in disarray on the moth-eaten sofas. They watched with varying degrees of interest. Two who were back in a shadowed corner had moved closer when Tim had suggested they might get a choice in their future if he won the challenge.

"You'll be fighting me," Gibbs spoke with a low voice. Seeing Tony tied up across a bench in what used to be the dining room had sent his fury to a whole new level. His voice was cold, and his famous blue eyes looked glacial. Tim had never seen or felt his Beta like this before. He only hoped when this was over that Gibbs could return to himself.

"Packs that don't follow the strongest member are ridiculous. So, when I chew up this old, dried out bit of wolf leather?" Stone sneered.

Tim didn't blink or flinch at the insults.

"We'll still be taking Tony with us."

"War? You would risk your whole puny pack for this..._trash_?"

"You don't know anything about my pack," Tim replied, his voice level. The other man flicked his fingers, indicating he couldn't care less.

As Gibbs and the hulking Alpha squared off in the open space of the huge meeting room, Tim prepared to draw strength from the entire pack to bolster his Beta in the fight. He offered one more time, feeling like Luke Skywalker on the sail barge.

"Gibbs will have our entire pack backing him. This is your last chance to give me Tony and offer freedom to your pack without bloodshed."

The brute's response was to transform fully, flashing into wolf form and leaping at Gibbs across the five meters separating them. Gibbs went into his most powerful form, halfway between man and wolf, with steely muscles under a silvery pelt, powerful lupine jaws, and sharp claws on the end of still human hands. Tim opened the flow of energy from the pack into Gibbs, knowing the other Alpha didn't stand a chance against their combined strength.

The fight was short and brutal, and after mere moments, Stone seemed to realize his risk when he saw the wound he'd inflicted on his first pass which had nearly severed Gibbs' arm heal in seconds. He fought viciously, taking every opportunity to rend and bite at Gibbs, but Gibbs tenaciously responded, fighting smarter rather than harder. A slash to Stone's inner thigh hampered his movements and started weakening him from blood loss when the huge wolf leaped and Gibbs dropped prone and raked him as he passed where the older man had stood.

Gibbs stayed unpredictable, sometimes standing his ground and meeting Stone's attacks with resolve and other times twisting aside as the heavy wolf attempted to use his mass against him. But he only bit or scratched when it would really count, inflicting bloody damage or crippling injuries each time he struck.

The big wolf grew more frenzied as he limped from Gibbs' attacks, desperate for a killing blow that would end the struggle in his favor before he grew too weak to continue. Gibbs waited, knowing his moment was coming. A stumble from the wounded wolf, and Gibbs took his shot, dropping down and sweeping all four of Stone's legs out from under him. The wolf landed heavily with an explosion of air, and Gibbs was on him, holding him by the neck, his teeth bared, the threat obvious. He would submit or die.

Stone gave a long, low whine, and Tim reinforced his order to the others to stay alert to the downed wolf's pack. Now would be a good moment for their betrayal of the unspoken rule of champions fighting. In fact, he heard Victor snarl a warning at Stone's Beta. Trusting him to take care of it, Tim moved forward into the circle and stood at Gibbs shoulder.

"Release Tony," Tim ordered. Another low whine, and then Tony was calling out to be freed from his restraints, finally able to speak freely, his will his own again. Putting his hand on Gibbs' arm, knowing the older man's propensity for self-sacrifice, Tim was unwilling to allow him to kill his opponent and then face that hulking brute of a Beta. Tim knew Gibbs would gladly kill the pack from Stone on down to little Kylie if he thought it would keep their people safe, but Tim had offered a challenge and wouldn't forego his word.

Gibbs nodded and reluctantly stepped back. To their left, the Beta lunged at Victor, and Tim's attention went to his man, sending him the pack's reinforcing energy. Victor crouched, just as his heavily muscled attacker closed, and caught him low, throwing him over his shoulder, expertly using the bigger man's mass and momentum against him.

Distracted, as had certainly been the plan, Tim went down hard when the fallen Alpha kicked out with human legs, having transformed partially back, and yanked Tim down, face up, on top of him with his powerful hands. Tim felt hot breath on his neck, and knowing he was in mortal danger, used the energy from the pack to speed and strengthen himself as he reached up and back in a lightning fast move with both hands, taking hold of Stone's head and wrenching with all his power. Bones crunched wetly, and the pressure on Tim's body from Stone holding him eased instantly.

Howls and yelps went up all around at the sudden loss of the pack's Alpha, and most of them scattered, exiting by windows as well as doors. Tim leapt to his feet to find Victor and Ari keeping the Beta pinned down. A quick glance around and Tim sent instructions to his people: let those who ran flee, but restrain or kill any who stayed to fight. Gibbs turned from standing at Tim's back and ran in the direction of fighting sounds. They were still so closely linked Tim caught a flash of what the older man saw when he arrived at the kerfuffle. Jimmy, in full wolf form, had Kylie by the ankle, and Sevannah stood partially transformed with her bare foot on the downed woman's throat. She flexed her claws and drew blood as Gibbs arrived. Tim didn't care if they killed her. He hated that she'd been able to lure Tony away from him into this nightmare.

"Will you leave peacefully?" Tim demanded of the Beta. The wolf thrashed and tried to bite Victor's arm. He shook his head at the choice and made the only decision he could. "Kill him," Tim ordered, and in moments, it was done. Mentally checking in with everyone, Tim knew that only Kylie and the unnamed Beta had fought for their fallen leader and died for it. Still, three dead werewolves was a terrible price, and it weighed heavily on him.

He shook off the dark mood and went to Tony. He cut the leather straps binding him, and Tony rolled off the bench to stay on hands and knees. He crawled over and groveled at Tim's feet. "I'm sorry, Tim. I'm _so, so sorry_," he wept. Tim's heart broke to see the happy, optimistic jokester like that, and he knelt down and gathered the older man close.

"Shh. It's okay. It's over. Will you come back to us?"

Tony shuddered, and he looked up and met Tim's gaze, his haunted eyes sunken and fearful. "You still want me? I can come home?" He whispered.

A sob caught Tim completely unaware, and he choked on it, trying to speak past the emotion. "Yes. Yes, Tony, _please_ come home to us," he said softly. Tony nodded and buried his head against Tim's chest. The Alpha carefully reinstated the pack bond and passed energy from the others to him while encouraging Tony's body to quicken its healing. His mind felt raw, like an internal burn or road rash from all the conducting of the pack's energies. He felt Tony strengthen, though, and it was totally worth it. The psychological damage would take longer to heal, but he was confident everyone would rally to care for him. Jimmy, now approaching in human form, wiping blood from his mouth with a grimace, was doing fine as Omega, and all the protectiveness and doting everyone was sure to express with Tony would keep him out of that position unless he chose to return to it. And Tim would only allow that if he knew Tony was doing it from a desire to serve, not a sense that he wasn't worthy of anything better.

A scream echoed to them from a long way off, and Tim motioned Palmer over to take care of Tony before he took off in a flash toward the sound. He had never heard Ziva scream, but that was who it sounded like. If she'd followed them to the meeting with Stone's brutal pack, and been in the area when they had scattered...

Ari was right on his heels as he ran full out in the direction of the dying scream.

_A/N One chapter left. I hope Tony's rescue was satisfying. This story has been much shorter and more bare of detail, but I think it fits._

_Thanks again for all the support of all my writing, folks, it is truly inspiring! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The small wolf who'd attacked Ziva on his way out of the area had vanished at their approach. Tim coldly catalogued the scent, recalling exactly what he'd looked like in human form, passing a death sentence on the individual for hurting someone from nothing more than spite and frustration that Tim could smell. Sevannah was the closest, and he mentally sent the order, receiving acknowledgement before he dropped down next to Ziva's crumpled form and took the shirt Ari offered as a bandage and pressed hard on the wound in her leg. She was conscious and groaned at the pain.

"Damnit, Ziva!" Ari cried, pacing behind Tim.

"How could you let me believe you were dead?" She asked her brother through gritted teeth. She coughed and blood splattered from her lips, staining her teeth. She had major internal injuries. He sent Gibbs to bring Ducky and an ambulance, but he knew there was little chance either would arrive in time. She was dying, and Ari was out of his mind and unable to focus enough to do anything.

"Ziva! Focus on me," Tim snapped. Her eyes turned to him, automatically deferring to the authority in his voice. "You have two choices," he began. Ari moaned and his pacing increased. Tim ignored him as best he could. The decision would be Ziva's now. "You saw what we are," he stated. She nodded. "Through my mate bond with Ari, and his blood tie to you, I can try to strengthen you and stabilize you until help arrives. But you're hurt bad," he shook his head. "I don't think that will be enough. _I don't want you to die_. I can turn you, make you like us, and bring you into my pack. Then I can use the pack's energy to get your body to heal itself. You'll survive, but you'll be a werewolf. Once you're healed, I can release the pack bond, but I hope if you choose to become one of us you'll stay. I've wanted to tell you since the first week you joined NCIS, wanted you in my pack. You're strong and loyal and good; you'd be very welcome..."

"I will live. I will know the truth about my brother, then I will decide if I stay with you," Ziva said, her conviction firm even as her words began to garble with the blood filling her lungs.

Tim could feel Ari's pain like a knife in his own body, but he held onto his determination as he looked over his shoulder at him.

Ari had all too human tears in his eyes as he stared hard at his lover and his sister. She'd chosen, and his heart broke for her loss of control of her life. Going from the steel, barbed yoke of Mossad and Eli to the velvet, gentle lead of Tim's pack was still tragic in his perception. He glared at Timothy, hurt and betrayal pouring out to break on the vastness of the Alpha's resolve. In that moment, he understood as he never had; Timothy truly was Alpha. Ari had gently nurtured and guided and manipulated him through their bond, believing he was the one in control, but that had been an illusion. And now Ari knew it was time to choose for himself as well. He was Timothy's mate, but he had never surrendered totally to him as leader. This was it. As a solo wolf only connected to a pack through his mate, Ari had never actually been part of the family. He needed to either join, or leave.

Tim could sense the moment when Ari finally discovered the truth, and his heart ached for fear of loss as well as the pain he knew Ari felt. He wanted Ari to choose him, choose the pack and come truly into the fold, but he knew that Ari saw it as enslavement and might very well walk away. And no matter how much he wanted to, Tim refused to push, or to beg. Instead, he gave Ari one long final look, then returned his attention to Ziva, making his body to produce the activation enzyme and push it to the surface of the skin of his palm. Moisture beaded where no sweat glands existed in a human, and he peeled back the bandage from her wound and gently placed his hand on it.

Ziva cried out in pain at the touch, then felt a maddening itch spread from the contact, racing through her body. She gasped as her vision changed, her brain assaulted by a million new sensations; overwhelmed, she passed out. Tim let go, instead feeding energy through the pack bond into her, shuddering at the pain from too much use of that ability as his mind screamed in protest and he sat back on his heels, wanting to look again at Ari but instead watching as his newest pack member's wound knit together. It still amazed him to see what the wolf gene was capable of.

Ari turned and tried to take a step to walk away, but a feeling, like a pulled muscle straining, tugged within him. He froze. This was truly the make or break point. If he left now, he'd be tearing away from his mate, and through him, the pack, including the sister he'd regretted abandoning for most of his life. His breath came in short pants as he tried to imagine what it would be like to move through the world without the warm strength of Timothy nestled in his mind and heart, to leave behind the pack's constant, unyielding support. And to leave Ziva. Watching her he'd seen a woman at complete odds from the girl he remembered, but if he was ever going to break through to be close with her again, he would not only have to stay, he'd have to submit totally to Timothy's rule.

He trusted in Timothy's goodness. The younger man would always take care of his pack, would do anything to keep them safe. But Ari's own will would be taken from him. As his father had raised him, he would be nothing but a tool for someone else's use. He didn't think he could bear it.

Timothy... And Ziva, who would need guidance in her new abilities, much as she had as a child. He saw her in his memory, running, dancing, laughing. He imagined showing her the joys of lupine abilities, the freedom in running and running for hours through the forest, of the satisfaction in being a part of something greater which was pure and good. His own dark soul always felt lighter with Timothy and his pack.

_Oh, Timothy_. The life they'd made, together. How could he end that? He loved his mate desperately, needed him. He could have them both, he just had to join the pack. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

The darkest part of him pushed back; the obsessive, twisted self he tried to hide but he knew Timothy was aware of. That part of him laughed derisively and whispered seductively at the same time. It was the cruel yet pragmatic Ari who had been trained from birth to be a spy and a killer. And it told him that the only choice he had was to embrace the darkness. He would leave, and delve further into the underworld of Mossad vs Hamas vs CIA vs SAS vs... The list went on, down into blood and madness and death. It was really all he was good for. He had nothing to bring to his lover or his sister. In fact, Timothy would take better care of Ziva than he ever could, and perhaps she would come to love him; that they would mate and rule the pack together, a fully bonded Alpha pair.

Warm hands touched his, drawing him back around. Timothy's beautiful eyes met his, and shame filled him. Shame from the mad, dark ravings of his damaged soul.

"Ari. My love. It's your life to choose. Be wise, and please, be kind to yourself, whatever happens. You were never deserving of the punishment you put yourself through," Tim said softly. He'd seen the trembling of his mate's shoulders, and sensed the downward spiral that his mind had been taking. He'd never turned away from Ari when he needed him, so he tried to let him know that the choice truly was his, but that he loved and wanted him, still. That he always would.

Soothed as only Timothy could, Ari let go. He wanted Timothy, and he wanted to have a chance with Ziva, and he wanted to feel part of something bigger than himself that was righteous.

Joy suffused Tim's face and he kissed Ari, softly placing the pack bond onto him.

The world and Ari's entire perception of it imploded. His dark side rose screaming, a rancid bubble rising to the surface of a pond and bursting, the putrescence dissipating amidst the welcome he received from all the other pack members. The mad obsession with his father was absorbed into a larger pack mind, healing the broken part of him which had walked a tightrope, always a moment away from snapping and embracing the sociopathic tendencies his upbringing had fostered. That danger vanished. He was greeted by dozens of pack members, some far away across the city. Timothy...Tim... His pack was larger than Ari had known. There was even a child who had been activated by a bite from some crazed and lonely solo wolf who'd lost all humanity. Of course _Tim_ had found her and helped her, dampening her wolf side so she could have a normal childhood, but keeping watch on that youngest member. An elderly couple, cut loose from their former pack when they could no longer keep up. Several people who had lost limbs, an inpatient at a drug clinic, three foreigners, a homeless woman... Tim had built the strong core of his pack around his NCIS team, and drawn in strays other packs abandoned; including anyone who needed them. And when Ari turned his mind to Tim, he understood he'd been Tim's first rescued lost one. From their initial meeting in Scotland, Tim had stabilized the psychological damage done by his father. He'd known Tim was compassionate and protective, but he hadn't realized the depth and breadth of his capacity to help others. Those other pack members provided strength to the more active individuals, a well of energy to draw from in exchange for all the financial, mental, and emotional support Tim provided.

Ari had never loved his Timothy more, and with his mind freed from the toxic influence of Eli David, he truly understood that rather than enslavement to Tim's will, he'd been granted complete freedom. He would get to know his dear sister, and they would heal, together. The welcoming he sensed from all the other pack members moved him, but none more so than Tim, standing tall and strong before him, his eyes shining with love, proud of the choice Ari had made.

Freed forever from the dark, twisted mindset his father had created in him, Ari stepped forward into the bright future with the support of the pack, the shining beacon of Tim's power and compassion welcoming him home, finally.

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N Well, I hope you liked it, Ciera! Thank you again for asking for this. It was so much fun to write. To everyone else who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed, deep thanks._


End file.
